Siete años de mala suerte
by x.Loony-Moony.x
Summary: “Dieron la vida por mí…” pensó. ¿Y cómo se los agradecía? Rompiendo un espejo de baño y echándose a llorar como el bebé grande que, parecía, aún era. [Oneshot]


**Disclaimer:**Todo le pertenece a JK Rowling.

**Siete años de mala suerte**

**Por: x.Loony-Moony.x**

_Gritos…_

"Heredará el talento de su padre, claramente" se escuchaba una voz lejana.

Risas… _Burla…_

_Neville… Neville…_

Dos manos suaves levantándole de un suelo acolchado, paseándole alrededor de una habitación que parecía grandísima ante sus ojos, en el aire. Levitaba…

_Volaba…_

"_Neville… amor…" _

Una canción de cuna empezando a sonar. Se sentía balanceando de adelante hacia atrás… los ojos pesándole cada vez más…

"_Duerme, mi pequeño…"_

Ojos pequeños entreabriéndose… la figura borrosa de una mujer ladeando su cabeza suavemente. Sonreía…

"_Neville…"_

El rostro de un hombre haciéndole muecas… Risitas inocentes de un bebé haciendo eco…

"Ese es nuestro niño…" le sonreían.

_Silencio._

Y de repente tanta calma pareció derrumbarse.

Una puerta se abre estrepitosamente, revelando figuras encapuchadas.

_Luces… destellos… _

Y Bellatrix Lestrange apareció rechinando sus dientes, encasillando una risa demencial que pronto fue extendiéndose por toda la estancia.

"¡Crucio!"

_Gritos…_

"_¡Crucio!_ _¡Crucio!"_

Maldiciones… más gritos. _Más dolor…_

"¡Neville! ¡Neville!"

Su nombre ahora parecía sonar en una angustia, una súplica…

_Un nuevo grito…_

"_¡NEVILLE!"_

Y Neville Longbottom despertó empapado en sudor, temblando de pies a cabeza en una madrugada de Julio donde, seguramente, estaría haciendo un calor infernal de verano. Sentía su corazón palpitarle con tal fuerza y rapidez que parecía que quería salírsele del pecho, haciéndole respirar con furia, revolviendo su estómago.

Las imágenes iban y venían, algunas más difusas… y otras más claras que el agua.

Y sintió nauseas.

"_Ya… ya…" _intentó calmarse.

Levantándose de su cama se dirigió al baño, sintiendo los ronquidos de su abuela desde el otro lado de la habitación. Dirigiendo una rápida mirada a su reloj de pulsera, notó que no debían de ser más de las tres de la mañana. Llegó al lavamanos y abrió la llave. Con ambas manos retuvo un poco de agua fría, luego llevándolas a su rostro para remover cualquier rastro de sudor.

Pero el miedo seguía presente.

Neville se miró en el espejo, y su reflejo le devolvió la mirada de un joven de diecisiete años recién cumplidos, alto, más delgado y más maduro. Sus ojos más grandes, castaños y limpios. La abuela siempre le decía que había heredado los ojos de su padre.

Papá…

_El rostro de un hombre haciéndole muecas…_

Meneó su cabeza de un lado a otro, en un intento de alejar las sensaciones que esa pesadilla le había causado, resultando las acciones en vano; pero, al mismo tiempo, no quería alejarlas. Una pequeña parte de él quería recordar…

Quería encontrar entre sus sueños a su padre y verle directamente a los ojos, enterándose por sí mismo si de verdad los había heredado, porque cuando él lo ve en el hospital solo se encuentra con una mirada oscura y perdida en el vacío, incapaz de mirar de frente a su hijo y mucho menos de reconocerlo.

Quería ver a su madre, la misma mujer de la cual tiene una foto enmarcada encima de su mesa de noche, la misma que radiante y hasta hermosa, a pesar de su contextura un poco rolliza, sonríe a la cámara y, al mismo tiempo, a veces le llega a sonreír al mismo muchacho que diecisiete años atrás ella cargó en sus brazos al momento de nacer, sin saber que la mayoría de esas veces le hace gran daño…

Porque en el presente él trata de encontrarla en una mujer demacrada, con el rostro oscurecido por el pasar de los años, sin dejar rastro de la juventud que parece desprender en las fotografías.

Trata y trata de recordar, pero las imágenes son más borrosas, y parecen escapar de su memoria.

La única persona que aparece clara en su mente es la culpable de que sus padres estuvieran agonizando de por vida en San Mungo, sedados mientras permanecen amarrados en una cama y empiezan a convulsionarse una vez el efecto empieza a desaparecer, tratando de escapar de las ataduras…

Bellatrix Lestrange es la culpable de todo, y ella ríe desquiciadamente, consciente de sus actos, orgullosa de sí misma, burlándose de Neville, quien siente como la sangre empieza a bullir en su interior…

Y no supo en qué momento ocurrió, pero se encontró con su puño estampado contra el espejo del baño, haciendo añicos en el punto donde había golpeado, y empezando a caer los pedazos en el lavamanos y el suelo. Pronto vino el dolor, y con él las nauseas y las lágrimas. Se desliza contra la pared hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, sujetando la muñeca herida en su pecho, sintiendo los nudillos rotos y las lágrimas recorrer por sus mejillas, y no precisamente por el golpe.

Llora porque siente la más pura desdicha al ser el hijo de dos padres que nunca le han reconocido, y que pocas veces le han mirado de frente y con cierta atención; porque está desesperado por entrar a ese mundo en el que ellos parecen estar todos los días y se niegan a salir, o dejarle entrar; porque odia a Bellatrix Lestrange, y mucho más que nunca; porque siente rabia al estar en una reunión familiar, sintiendo como sus parientes le miran con disimulo y parecen murmurar entre ellos _"pobrecito…"_ con infinita lástima… y él detesta que le tengan lástima.

Pero más que nada llora de tristeza, no solo por el destino que le ha tocado vivir, sino por el terrible destino que les tocó a sus padres.

Las imágenes volvieron y con ellas sonó una canción de cuna, y él parecía recordar…

"¿Neville?"

Neville alzó la cabeza, dándose cuenta de que su abuela había entrado en la habitación. Como de costumbre, apareció con su bata de dormir puesta y su abundante pelo cano recogido en un apresurado moño, empuñando la varita y en señal de alerta.

"¿N-Neville? ¿Dónde estás?" volvió a llamarle la anciana, con miedo.

El chico se pasó la mano sana por sus ojos, quitando cualquier rastro de lágrimas. Se aclaró la garganta lo mejor posible para no delatarse:

"Aquí estoy abuela"

Augusta Longbottom entró al baño corriendo, encontrando a su nieto en el suelo, rodeado de pedazos de vidrio rotos.

"¡Neville!" se aproxima rápidamente "¿¡Te das cuenta del susto que me has dado!? ¡Estuve a punto de llamar a un grupo de aurores! ¡Pensé que…!" pero se interrumpió al ver la mano de Neville "¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué te ocurrió?"

"No te preocupes… fue un accidente…" dijo el chico con un hilo de voz.

"¡Déjame ver!" la abuela se arrodilló al frente de su nieto, tomando la mano herida, notando como Neville hacía una leve mueca de dolor.

Sin más tiempo que perder, Augusta conjuró ungüentos, pociones medicinales y vendajes. Con gran cuidado, dejó remojar la mano de Neville en una solución de murlap (para gran alivio del muchacho), removió la sangre con un simple hechizo y cicatrizó los cortes con otra poción. Todo esto se había hecho en un incómodo silencio, el cual incomodaba al muchacho; prefería oír a su abuela gritarle y regañarle (lo cual iba un poco más con su carácter). El silencio dejaba que la tensión se dejara respirar en el aire, y hacía que se sintiera más avergonzado… aún.

La abuela terminó de vendarle la mano a Neville, y con un leve ondeo de varita, las pociones antes conjuradas desaparecieron, seguro volviendo al lugar que les correspondía estar.

"_Reparo_" y los pedazos de vidrio volvieron a reconstruir el espejo que alguna vez estuvo roto. Augusta miró a su ahijado duramente y Neville sintió sus mejillas enrojecer. "¡Por un momento creí que un mortífago había entrado en la casa! ¿Acaso no tienes idea de cómo están las cosas en el mundo mágico Neville? ¡¿Acaso no tienes idea del susto que me diste?!"

Neville se sentía derretir de vergüenza.

"Lo siento" murmuró "Y-Yo… yo no…" no encontraba palabras para disculparse.

Y en unos pocos segundos la dura mirada de Augusta Longbottom se ablandó, mientras suspiraba. Hizo un gesto para detener los leves balbuceos del muchacho, mientras tomaba su mano vendada.

"En un par de días te quitaré la venda, ¿está bien? Las heridas suelen cicatrizar bastante rápido con esa poción, así que no habrá mayor problema" informó la anciana, luego sonriéndole un poco a su nieto, como olvidando el incidente de hace minutos atrás.

Neville aún se sigue preguntando qué sería de su vida sin esa señora a la cual él la llama tan cariñosamente "abuela". Ella era como madre…

De repente las imágenes de la pesadilla volvieron.

"A-Abuela…" tartamudeó. Aclaró su garganta, tratando de controlar su voz "Volví a tener pesadillas…"

Lo dijo bajito, casi en un susurro, pero Augusta entendió perfectamente. Aún recordaba la primera vez que su nieto, con diez años de edad, había corrido asustado a su recámara, hipando y llorando, diciendo que había soñado con sus padres, con Bellatrix Lestrange…

La mujer decidió ignorar el repentino rencor que empezó a sentir al pensar en esa mujer… Ya bastante tiempo la ha maldecido en la más absoluta soledad, llorando por la pérdida de su hijo y su nuera.

"Vaya… otra vez" murmuró "Siempre ocurre cuando está cerca tu cumpleaños… o después de una visita a San Mungo. Supongo que esto se refiere a lo primero" hubo un momento de silencio "¿Por eso rompiste el espejo?"

Neville se sobresaltó, aunque de cierta manera no le sorprendía que la abuela lo hubiera adivinado. Ella lo sabía todo…

Y claro, Augusta Longbottom conocía muy bien a su nieto; le había criado por más de dieciséis años, sabía que algunas veces él podía ser bastante temperamental e impulsivo… y ella siempre ha estado consciente de lo mucho que Neville ha echado en falta a sus padres.

"Nevi…" ella extendió sus brazos, en una clara invitación para un abrazo, la cual Neville no rechazó. Hacía minutos que lo necesitaba "Estás a unos días de cumplir la mayoría de edad, cariño. Ya no vas a ser un niño" le murmuró mientras acariciaba la cabeza del muchacho "Ya no puedes dejar que esas pesadillas te controlen y te pongan en este estado. Tus padres no lo hubiesen querido…"

La anciana sintió un pequeño cosquilleo en su hombro, signo de que Neville negaba con la cabeza, en silencio.

"Tienes que ser fuerte" rompió el abrazo, tomando a Neville por los hombros "Tienes que ser tan fuerte como tus padres lo fueron toda su vida… y al protegerte"

Neville asintió sin quitar la vista del suelo, incómodo. La abuela pareció notarlo y por eso tomó la barbilla del joven para que él pudiera mirarla.

"Neville… no sientas vergüenza de nada. Estoy segura de que Frank y Alice estarían muy orgullosos de ti"

El chico medió le sonrió a la anciana, vagamente, todavía un poco abochornado. ¿Sus padres se sentirían de verdad orgullosos de él? ¿Él era tan fuerte como ellos?

"_Dieron la vida por mí…"_ pensó. ¿Y cómo se los agradecía? Rompiendo un espejo de baño y echándose a llorar como el bebé grande que, parecía, aún era.

"Vamos…" la abuela le dio un par de palmaditas en los hombros del muchacho "Es muy tarde ya, vamos a dormir"

El chico asintió y fue directo a su cama. Augusta estuvo a punto de salir por la puerta cuando escuchó que su nieto la llamaba:

"¿Si querido?"

Se volvió hacia Neville, quien estaba todavía sobre sus hombros en la cama. Con la primera sonrisa de la madrugada surcando sobre su rostro, el chico murmuró con voz segura _"gracias"_. Augusta sonrió.

"Por nada. Duerme ya…"

Y cerrando la puerta la oscuridad cubrió otra vez la habitación, el chico se acomodó bien en la cama, cubriéndose con las sábanas, y cerró los ojos, prometiéndose mudamente que, a partir de ese día, él ya no se comportaría como el bebé que parecía ser, ya no dejaría que sus pesadillas le dominaran, ni rompería mas espejos. Ya no.

Se prometió que, esta vez, empezaría a comportarse como el hijo de Frank y Alice Longbottom.

Con esto, el sueño lo fue alcanzando, dejándose ir poco a poco. Entre las tinieblas de sus sueños empezó a escuchar una canción de cuna, melodiosa, cantada por una mujer a la que no pudo ver el rostro.

Por un momento, y solo por un momento, la canción le pareció la misma que su madre tarareaba en el hospital, pero ya no pensó más. Solo se permitió escuchar esa canción, llenarse de ella, saborearla. No quería pensar…

Y de cierta manera, era más feliz de ese modo.

**Fin**

**Nota de autora:**

Como se podrán haber dado cuenta, este es mi oneshot de Neville, uno de mis personajes favoritos. Quería experimentar un poco con él y con sus padres, pobrecito… sin duda es uno de los que más han sufrido en la saga.

Le puse al oneshot "Siete años de mala suerte" por la superstición de que al romper un espejo, recibes esto como condena. Me pareció que el título venía como anillo al dedo, así que lo dejé así, jajaja.

Al final no quedé muy satisfecha :S No sé… como que le falta algo…

Pero bueno, eso ustedes lo tienen que juzgar.

Si llegaste hasta aquí, dale al botón de "Go" y deja tu review. Se vale decir de todo!

Muchos besos gente. Cuídense.


End file.
